Automobile engines and other internal combustion engines typically include oil filters that must be periodically removed and replaced. Because oil filters are difficult to remove and install by hand, many different types of oil filter wrenches have been developed for this purpose.
Even when using oil filter wrenches, oil filters can be difficult to remove or install because they often become coated with slippery oil, grease, and/or other lubricants. Oil filter wrenches with teeth, spikes, sandpaper, and other projections on their filter-engaging surfaces have been developed to improve their gripping ability, but these types of wrenches often damage or even destroy the oil filters as they are being installed or removed and therefore can only practically be used for removing spent oil filters and not for installing new ones. Moreover, these oil filter wrenches can cut or otherwise irritate a user's hands when used or otherwise handled.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved oil filter wrench that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.